Ficção Americana
by pequenauser
Summary: Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Fangirl de Rainbow Rowell. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. SS / UA


**Fangirl**

 **R. Rowell**

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Fangirl de _Rainbow Rowell_. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

Sakura é fã da série de livros Simon Snow. Ok. Todo mundo é fã de Simon Snow, mas para Sakura, ser fã é sua vida – e ela é realmente boa nisso. Vive lendo e relendo a série; está sempre antenada aos fóruns; escreve uma fanfic de sucesso; e até se veste igual aos personagens na estreia de cada filme.  
Diferente de sua irmã gêmea, Ino, que ao crescer deixou o fandom de lado, Sakura simplesmente não consegue se desapegar. Ela não quer isso. Em sua fanfiction, um verdadeiro refúgio, Sakura sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer, e pode escrever um romance muito mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que já experimentou na vida real.  
Mas agora que as duas estão indo para a faculdade, e Ino diz que não a quer como companheira de quarto, Sakura se vê sozinha e completamente fora de sua zona de conforto.  
Uma nova realidade pode parecer assustadora para uma garota demasiadamente tímida. Mas ela terá de decidir se finalmente está preparada para abrir seu coração para novas pessoas e novas experiências.  
Será que Sakura está pronta para começar a viver sua própria vida? Escrever suas próprias histórias?

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

 **A série Simon Neve**

Fonte: Wikipedia

(Este artigo fala sobre a série de livros infantis. Para demais usos, ver Simon Snow [desambiguação]).

Simon Snow é uma série de sete livros de ficção escrita pela filóloga inglesa Gemma T. Leslie. Os livros contam a história de Simon Snow, um órfão de onze anos de idade de Lancashire que é recrutado para frequentar a Escola de Magia de Watford, para tornar-se um mago. À medida que cresce, Simon adere a um grupo de mágicos – os Magos – que luta contra Humdrum, o Traiçoeiro, um ser do mal cujo desejo é deixar o mundo sem magia.

Desde a publicação de Simon Snow e o Herdeiro do Mago, em 2001, os livros foram traduzidos para 53 idiomas e, até agosto de 2011, venderam mais de 380 milhões de cópias.

Leslie foi criticada pela violência contida na série e por criar um herói que é por vezes egoísta e mal-humorado. Uma cena de exorcismo do quarto livro, Simon Snow e os Quatro Selkies, disparou uma onda de boicotes entre grupos de norte-americanos cristãos em 2009. No entanto, os livros são amplamente considerados clássicos modernos, e em 2010 a revista Time afirmou que Simon é "o melhor personagem de literatura infantil desde Huckleberry Finn". Um oitavo livro, o último da série, tem lançamento previsto para 1º de maio de 2012. Publicações:

Simon Snow e o Herdeiro do Mago, 2001

Simon neve ea Segunda Serpente de 2003

Simon Snow e o Terceiro Portal, 2004

Simon Snow e os Quatro Selkies, 2007

Simon Snow e as Cinco Lâminas, 2008

Simon Snow e Seis Lebres Brancas, 2009

Simon Snow e o Sétimo Carvalho, 2010

Simon Snow e a Oitava Dança, a ser lançado em maio de 2012

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

 **Um**

Havia um garoto no quarto dela. Sakura olhou para o número escrito na porta, depois para o bilhete em sua mão, com a indicação do quarto. Pound Hall, 913. Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o quarto 913, mas talvez ela não estivesse no Pound Hall – todos os quartos eram parecidos, como aqueles prédios de programas de moradia para velhinhos. Talvez Sakura devesse correr atrás do pai antes que ele trouxesse o restante das caixas.

– Você deve ser a Sakuraer – disse o garoto, estendendo-lhe a mão com um sorriso.

– Sakura – ela respondeu, sentindo uma pontada de pânico no estômago. Ignorou o cumprimento do menino. (Estava segurando uma caixa, de todo modo, o que ele esperava que ela fizesse?)

Era um engano – tinha de ser um engano. Ela sabia que Pound era um dormitório misto. Mas será que em algum lugar no mundo havia quartos mistos? O garoto tomou a caixa das mãos dela e a depositou sobre uma das camas. A outra, do outro lado do quarto, já estava abarrotada de roupas e caixas.

– Tem mais coisas pra buscar lá embaixo? – ele perguntou. – Nós já acabamos. Acho que vamos comer um hambúrguer agora; quer ir com a gente? Você já foi ao Pear's? O hambúrguer é do tamanho da sua mão fechada. – Ele a pegou pelo braço. Ela ficou pasma. – Fecha a mão – ele pediu.

Sakura obedeceu.

– Maior que sua mão cerrada em punho – concluiu o menino, soltando o braço dela e buscando a mochila que ela largara do lado de fora do quarto. – Tem mais caixas pra trazer? Não é possível que não tenha mais nada. Você tá com fome?

Ele era alto, magro e parecia ter acabado de usar um gorro, o cabelo escuro estava todo bagunçado. Sakura fitou novamente o pedacinho de papel que tinha na mão. Será que ele era o Konan?

– Konan! – o garoto disse, todo feliz. – Olha, sua colega de quarto chegou. Uma garota deu a volta por Sakura no corredor e olhou para ela com certa frieza. Tinha cabelos azuis macios e um cigarro apagado na boca. O garoto o pegou e meteu na própria boca.

– Konan, Sakuraer. Sakuraer, Konan – disse.

– Sakura – Sakura interviu.

Konan acenou e procurou outro cigarro na bolsa.

– Eu escolhi esse lado – disse ela, apontando com a cabeça para a pilha de caixas do lado direito do quarto. – Mas pra mim tanto faz. Se você se preocupa com _feng shui_ , pode mudar minhas tralhas de lugar. – Ela se voltou para o menino. – Pronto?

Ele olhou para Sakura.

– Você vem com a gente?

Ela fez que não.

Quando fecharam a porta, Sakura sentou-se no colchão pelado que, pelo visto, lhe pertencia – _feng shui_ era a última das suas preocupações – e deitou a cabeça contra a parede de cimento.

Só precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Pegar a ansiedade que a incomodava, feito estática no fundo dos olhos, e o coração a mais que batia em sua garganta e meter tudo de volta no estômago, de onde não devia ter saído – onde poderia trancar tudo, dar um nó e passar por cima.

O pai e Ino apareceriam a qualquer minuto, e Sakura não queria que notassem que ela estava prestes a ter uma crise. Se Sakura tivesse uma crise, seu pai teria uma crise. E se qualquer um deles tivesse uma crise, Ino agiria como se eles estivessem fazendo de propósito, só para arruinar seu primeiro dia perfeito no campus. Sua bela nova aventura.

 _Vai me agradecer por isso_ , era o que Ino ficava dizendo.

A primeira vez que disse foi em junho.

Sakura já havia mandado os formulários para o setor de moradia da universidade, e claro que colocara Ino como sua colega de quarto – nem pensara duas vezes. As duas dividiam o quarto fazia dezoito anos, por que parar?

– Dividimos o quarto há dezoito anos! – Ino argumentou. Estava sentada na ponta da cama de Sakura, usando aquela cara de eu-sou-a-madura- -por-aqui.

– E deu muito certo. – Sakura disse, com um aceno que cobriu todo o recinto – as pilhas de livros e pôsteres de Simon Snow; o armário onde enfiavam todas as roupas sem nem se preocupar, na maior parte do tempo, quais pertenciam a quem.

Sakura sentava-se aos pés da cama, tentando não fazer cara de eu-sou-a-patética-que-semprecai-no-choro.

– Mas agora a gente tá na faculdade – Ino insistiu. – A ideia é conhecer gente nova.

– A ideia de ter uma irmã gêmea – Sakura argumentou – é não ter que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Gente esquisita roubando seu absorvente, gente que tem cheiro de molho de salada e pode inventar de tirar fotos enquanto você dorme…

Ino suspirou.

– Nem sei do que você tá falando. Como é que alguém pode ter cheiro de molho de salada?

– Tipo vinagre – Sakura disse. – Lembra quando fizemos aquele passeio pelo campus e entramos no quarto daquela menina que tinha cheiro de molho italiano?

– Não.

– Enfim, foi nojento.

– A gente tá na faculdade – disse Ino, exasperada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Tem que ser uma _aventura_!

– Já tá sendo uma aventura. – Sakura engatinhou até a irmã e tirou as mãos de Ino do rosto dela. – Só de pensar nisso, já acho aterrorizante.

– A ideia é conhecer gente nova – Ino repetiu.

– Não preciso de gente nova.

– Isso mostra exatamente que você precisa de gente nova… – Ino segurou as mãos de Sakura. – Sakura, pensa só. Se ficarmos juntas, as pessoas vão nos tratar como se fôssemos uma só. Precisaremos de uns quatro anos até que alguém saiba diferenciar uma da outra.

– É só eles prestarem atenção. – Sakura tocou a cicatriz no queixo de Ino, logo abaixo do lábio. (Acidente de trenó. Tinham nove anos, e Ino estava na frente, no trenó, quando bateram na árvore. Sakura caiu para trás, sobre a neve.)

– Você sabe que eu tenho razão – Ino disse.

Sakura fez que não.

– Não sei, não.

– Sakura…

– Não me faça ficar sozinha.

– Não vai ficar sozinha – disse Ino, suspirando novamente. – Essa é a ideia de ter uma irmã gêmea, cacete.

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

– Aqui é bem legal – disse seu pai, olhando ao redor do quarto, pousando uma cesta cheia de sapatos e livros no colchão de Sakura.

– Não é legal, pai – disse Sakura, parada, imóvel, ao lado da porta. – É tipo um quarto de hospital, mas menor. E sem TV.

– Olha que visão legal do campus – ele comentou.

Ino foi até a janela.

– Meu quarto dá pra um estacionamento.

– Como é que você sabe? – Sakura perguntou.

– Google Earth.

Ino mal podia esperar para começar a faculdade. Ela e sua colega de quarto – Karin – já se falavam havia semanas. Karin também era de Omaha. As duas já haviam se encontrado e foram fazer compras para o quarto juntas. Sakura deu um jeito de ir junto e tentou não fazer cara feia vendo-as escolhendo pôsteres e abajures combinando.

O pai de Sakura voltou da janela e pôs o braço em seus ombros.

– Vai dar tudo certo – disse. Ela assentiu.

– Eu sei.

– Tá bom – disse ele, juntando as mãos. – Próxima parada: Schramm Hall. Segunda parada: pizzaria. Terceira parada: meu ninho triste e vazio.

– Nada de pizza – disse Ino. – Desculpe, pai. Vou com a Karin ao churrasco do primeiro ano hoje à noite. – Ela lançou um olhar para a irmã. – Sakura deveria vir com a gente.

– Vou de pizza – disse Sakura, desafiadora.

O pai sorriu.

– Sua irmã tem razão, Sakura. Você deveria ir. Conhecer gente nova.

– Conhecer gente nova é o que mais vou fazer ao longo dos próximos nove meses. Hoje, escolho a pizza.

Ino revirou os olhos.

– Tá bom – disse o pai, dando um tapinha no ombro de Sakura. – Próxima parada, Schramm Hall. Senhoritas? – Ele abriu a porta.

Sakura não se mexeu.

– Espero você voltar depois que levar a Ino – disse, fitando a irmã. – Quero desfazer as malas.

Ino não a questionou, apenas saiu para o corredor.

– A gente conversa amanhã – disse ela, sem nem olhar para Sakura.

– Claro – Sakura respondeu.

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

Foi legal desfazer as malas. Colocar lençóis na cama e arrumar os livros novos e megacaros nas prateleiras acima da nova escrivaninha.

Quando o pai voltou, eles caminharam juntos até a Valentino's. Todas as pessoas que eles viram no caminho deviam ter a mesma idade que Sakura. Foi assustador.

– Por que todo mundo é loiro? – Sakura perguntou. – E por que são todos brancos?

O pai riu.

– É que você se acostumou a morar no bairro em que tem menos gente branca em Nebraska. A casa deles, no sul de Omaha, localizava-se num bairro mexicano. A família de Sakura era a única branca em todo o bairro.

– Ai, Deus – ela disse –, será que tem comida mexicana nessa cidade? – Acho que vi um Chipotle…

Ela resmungou.

– Deixa disso – ele disse –, você gosta de Chipotle.

– Mas não é a mesma coisa.

Quando chegaram à Valentino's, o local estava apinhado de alunos. Alguns, como Sakura, estavam com familiares, mas não muitos.

– Parece até história de ficção científica – ela disse. – Não tem crianças… nem gente mais velha… Onde estão as pessoas mais velhas?

O pai ergueu seu pedaço de pizza.

– Em Soylent Green.

Sakura riu.

– Não sou velho, sabia? – Ele tamborilava os dedos da mão esquerda sobre a mesa. – Quarenta e um. Os caras da minha idade da empresa estão começando a ter filhos só agora.

– Foi uma boa ideia – disse Sakura – ter tirado a gente do caminho mais cedo. Agora você pode levar mulheres pra casa. A barra tá limpa.

– Quantas mulheres… – disse ele, olhando o prato de comida. – Vocês são as únicas mulheres com que me preocupo.

– Eca, pai. Que esquisito.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. O que tá acontecendo entre você e a sua irmã? Nunca brigaram assim, desse jeito…

– Não estamos brigando – disse Sakura, dando uma mordida na pizza de bacon e queijo. – Ai, credo. – Ela cuspiu tudo.

– O que foi, achou alguma coisa estranha?

– Não. Picles. Tudo bem. Só não tava esperando.

– Parece que vocês estão brigando, sim – ele disse.

Sakura fez que não. Ela e Ino quase não andavam conversando, quanto mais brigando.

– Ino quer mais… independência.

– Faz sentido pra mim – ele disse.

 _É claro que faz_ , Sakura pensou, _isso é a especialidade da Ino_. Mas não disse nada. Não queria que o pai se preocupasse com isso naquele momento. Ela notava, pela forma com a qual ele tamborilava os dedos, que já estava ficando angustiado. Muito tempo bancando o pai normal, sem parar.

– Cansado? – ela perguntou. Ele sorriu, como se pedisse desculpas, e pôs a mão sobre o colo.

– Grande dia. Grande dia difícil. Quero dizer, eu sabia que seria assim. – Ele fez uma careta. – Vocês duas, no mesmo dia. Uau! Ainda não caiu a ficha de que vocês não vão voltar comigo…

– Não vá se acostumando. Não sei se vou aguentar isso o semestre todo. – Ela estava mais brincando do que falando sério, e o pai sabia disso.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. – Ele pousou a mão direita sobre a dela, e a apertou. – E pra mim também. Viu?

Sakura fitou o pai bem nos olhos por um instante. Parecia cansado e, sim, angustiado, mas estava dando conta.

– Ainda acho que você podia arranjar um cachorro – ela disse.

– Não ia lembrar de dar comida.

– A gente podia treiná-lo pra dar comida pra você.

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

Quando Sakura voltou ao quarto, sua colega, Konan, ainda não havia voltado. Ou talvez tivesse saído de novo; suas caixas pareciam intocadas. Sakura terminou de arrumar suas roupas, depois abriu a caixa com os pertences que trouxera de casa.

Pegou uma foto dela com Ino e prendeu-a no quadro de cortiça, atrás da escrivaninha. A foto fora tirada no dia da formatura. Usavam beca vermelha e sorriam. Foi pouco antes de Ino cortar o cabelo…

Ela nem dissera a Sakura que ia fazer isso. Chegou um dia em casa, do trabalho, no fim das férias de verão, com um corte bem curtinho. Ficou linda – o que significava que Sakura ficaria linda também. Mas jamais poderia imitar o corte, ainda que tivesse coragem de cortar tanto.

Não dava pra bancar a _Mulher solteira procura_ com a própria irmã.

Em seguida, Sakura pegou o porta-retrato com a foto do pai, o qual ficava em seu criadomudo, em casa. Estava muito bonito no dia do casamento. Jovem, sorridente; usava um girassol na lapela. Sakura pousou o enfeite na estante acima da escrivaninha.

Depois, ajeitou uma foto dela com Neji no baile de formatura. Sakura usava um vestido verde reluzente, e Neji usava um acessório combinando. Sakura saíra bem nessa foto, ainda que o rosto parecesse achatado e nu sem os óculos. Neji também estava ótimo, embora parecesse entediado.

Ele sempre parecia entediado.

Sakura já devia ter enviado uma mensagem para ele, só para dizer que chegara bem – mas queria esperar até ficar mais tranquila e indiferente. Não dá para voltar atrás depois que enviamos mensagens. Se você age toda mal-humorada e melancólica numa mensagem, ela fica ali, gravada no seu celular, lembrando o tempo todo a bruxa que você é.

No fundo da caixa estavam os pôsteres de Simon e Baz. Ela os deitou na cama com cuidado – alguns eram originais, desenhados ou pintados exclusivamente para ela. Teve que escolher os favoritos; não havia espaço para todos no quadro de cortiça, e estava decidida a não pendurar nenhum nas paredes, onde Deus e o mundo poderiam vê-los.

Escolheu três…

Simon erguendo a Espada dos Magos. Baz sentado num trono negro. Os dois andando juntos por entre um turbilhão de folhas douradas, os cachecóis esvoaçando ao sabor dos ventos.

Havia mais algumas coisas na caixa – um arranjo de flor, um laço que Ino lhe dera com os dizeres _Clube do Prato Limpo_ , edições comemorativas dos bustos de Simon e Baz que ela comprara na _Noble Collection_ …

Sakura encontrou lugar para tudo, depois sentou na cadeira de madeira surrada. Sentada ali, de costas para as paredes vazias e as caixas de Konan, quase se sentia em casa.

 ** _–_** **P. _–_**

Havia um garoto no quarto de Simon.

Um garoto de cabelo preto e liso, e olhos verdes muito frios. Ele girava, segurando um gato no alto, enquanto uma menina pulava, tentando agarrar o bichinho.

– Me devolve – dizia a menina. – Você vai machucá-lo.

O garoto riu e ergueu o gato ainda mais ao alto – então notou Simon em pé, ao lado da porta, e parou, fechando a cara.

– Oi – disse o menino de cabelos negros, soltando o gato. O animal pousou sobre as quatro patas e correu porta afora. Amenina saiu correndo atrás dele.

O menino os ignorou, ajeitando a jaqueta do uniforme, sorrindo com o canto esquerdo da boca.

– Eu conheço você. É o Simon Snow… o Herdeiro do Mago. – Ele estendeu a mão, todo pomposo. – Sou Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. Pode me chamar de Baz; seremos colegas de quarto.

Simon franziu o cenho e ignorou a mão pálida do outro menino.

– O que estava fazendo com o gato da menina?

 **Capítulo 5** , _Simon Snow e o Herdeiro do Mago_ , **copyright Gemma T. Leslie, 2001**


End file.
